


An Unbelievable Turn of Events

by SocialOutsider



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s05e01 Enemies, Gen, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Jack on Teal'c being brainwashed. Oneshot.
Kudos: 1





	An Unbelievable Turn of Events

It's over.

Apophis is dead with no hope of resurrection.

I should be feeling something.

Joy.

Relief.

Normally I would feel those emotions but..

But I know that this isn't the end.

No.

There are still more Goa'uld out there which means we've probably got a long fight ahead of us before they're all eliminated.

I'll think about it some other time.

Right now, though, the priority is Teal'c who Apophis has brainwashed, causing him to turn against us.

Dammit.

How could something like this happen?

Was it punishment for when I left Teal'c on Vorash?

I should never have abandoned him but given that enemy Jaffa were after me at the time, I didn't have much of a choice.

I hope there's something out that can bring Teal'c back to normal.

I really do.

If not, then we'll either have to lock him up indefinitely or worse, kill him because he'll be far too dangerous for us to handle.

Until then, all I can do is wait.

And hope it's not too late to save him from Apophis's grip.

**Fin**


End file.
